Cersei Lannister
Cersei Lannister is a main character and the wife of the deceased Robert Baratheon and is the mother of King Joffrey Baratheon in Game Of Thrones. Her voice and likeness is provided by Lena Headey. She is also one of the major antagonists of the HBO TV series version, and serves as one of the overall tertiary antagonists in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series, alongside Royland Degore/Duncan Tuttle (Determinant). Character Cersei is a tyrannical, calculating, arrogant, egotistical, sadistic, ruthless, and cruel queen. She considers herself to be an expert strategist though this is largely due to her ego and narcissism. While she does display a respectable amount of cunning in successfully instilling her son Joffrey onto the Iron Throne, her quick temper and easily wounded pride make her ultimately incompetent in more mundane politics. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" She is first seen when Mira and Margaery visit her and Tyrion. She wants her to pledge loyalty to the king. Whether you choose to pledge loyalty to Margaery or to Cersei, her behavior towards you will differ. She will be displeased if you pledge loyalty to Margaery. Alternatively, she will be pleased if you instead pledge loyalty to Joffrey, the king. The Sword in the Darkness Cersei appears in the throne room, discussing the upcoming wedding. She informs Margaery that Joffrey's kingsguard take priority and the handmaidens will have to forsake their seats and placements, much to Mira and Seras' dismay. As she leaves, Cersei reveals she knows about Mira and Tyrions' plans regarding Ironwood, causing a rift between Margaery and Mira. She is later heard during the wedding, panicking as Joffrey chokes on his poisoned wine. A Nest of Vipers Cersei first appears when she calls Mira Forrester to her brother's chambers. She asks her to talk to Tyrion to find about the witnesses he calls to trial. She, in return tells to take care of Lord Andros for her, claiming that she never liked the man anyways. Killed Victims * Numerous indirectly * Andros - (Caused) Relationships Jaime Cersei shares a sexual/romantic relationship with her twin brother, which has led to numerous acts of incest. This resulted in the births of all of her children though she passed them off as the children of Robert Baratheon so they would maintain their claim to the throne. Tyrion Cersei despises Tyrion, presumably resulting from the fact that her mother died giving birth to him. Appearances Trivia * Because Cersei Lannister is a character from the show, her status will be Unknown for the rest of the game. * Unused lines suggest Cersei would have been present at the coronation feast in Episode Four. * If Mira uses too many times the silent option when talking to Cersei in Episode 4 Lucan slaps Mira, if Mira persists Cersei orders Lucan to kill Mira. This leads to a "Valar Morghulis". ** Cersei is the only character from the HBO television series to give the player a game over, even if she didn't necessarily kill the player herself. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:House Lannister Category:Ladies Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Main Antagonists